This invention relates to a fence post cap, an assembly including a fence post cap, and a method of making a fence post cap.
To increase the attractiveness and durability of a fence post, such as a wooden, vinyl, or fiberglass post, it is known to cap the post. A post cap is typically fitted over the top of the post and secured in place by screws, nails, or an adhesive. It is often required that the fence post have a completely level top surface so that the post cap itself will be level. This may require cutting the top of the fence post level in the field, but such a procedure is labour intensive.
This invention seeks to provide an improved fence post cap.